


Good Morning.

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Comic, Drabble, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: [Comic + Drabble] Consumed with grief, Doctor Do Kyungsoo tries desperately to rebuild what was lost.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my EXO fics from tumblr onto Ao3. I really don't what possessed me to draw this back then. Originally written in September of 2015.

“It’s been years, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tells him, fist covering his mouth in shock as he continues to stare at the robot standing behind Kyungsoo. He’d nearly fainted when he’d came face to face with the spitting image of Byun Baekhyun standing alone in Kyungsoo’s room, wandering out of the bathroom where the other assumes the doctor had tried to hide it before Chanyeol forced himself inside. It was wearing clothes that Baekhyun would have worn, right down to the last hair style he’d had before he died. At first Chanyeol had thought it was a ghost, but then he noticed all the metal and realized with horror just exactly what it was. “Don’t tell me you’ve been working on… this the entire time? Is this why you’ve been avoiding the rest of us? Why you’re always at work?”

Pitiful excuses escape Kyungsoo’s grasp, shaky breaths blowing past his lips as they open and close in an attempt to explain the obvious. He takes too long–of course he does, he didn’t have anything to say in the first place–and Kyungsoo jumps when the elder slams his fist against the wall in frustration. “You know better than anyone that making a robot based on an actual person is illegal! You’ve put everything you’ve ever worked for on the line for…what, exactly?” he demands angrily, but looking more sad than anything else.

Kyungsoo won’t look Chanyeol in the eye, biting his lower lip and fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. At this angle Chanyeol can see every single fingerprint on the younger’s large, wire-frame glasses, can see how his nails have been bitten down to the nub. “I-It keeps my mind off of things,” Kyungsoo finally tries to explain shakily, the robot blinking slowly behind him before turning its head to focus on the rotating fan on the ceiling. Chanyeol feels a shiver run down his spine at the lifelessness in the thing’s eyes, the way it looks so cold and dead, so opposite of everything Baekhyun had ever been. “It’s helped me move on–”

“For fucks’ sake, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol curses, worry and anger causing him to run his fingers through his shaggy hair as he cuts Kyungsoo off. He’s close to tears now, vision blurring. “The rest of us have moved on! Hell, it was hard because Baekhyun had always been the one that kept us all together, but this? This isn’t moving on, Kyungsoo. This is torturing yourself.”

Kyungsoo swallows hard, heart pounding painfully somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. It’s hard to breathe when he can feel Chanyeol’s concerned eyes studying him because Kyungsoo understands. He knows that he’s not getting over it. It’s been so long and yet every single day he can’t forget the way Baekhyun was there one second, then gone forever the next.

The one thing that plagues him the most is the fact that Baekhyun used to come over and wake him up every morning for a walk. No matter how late Kyungsoo came back home from the lab, Baekhyun was convinced that a morning walk would freshen him up, that not even a single drop daylight should ever be wasted. Kyungsoo would grumble and complain, but in the end he’d always join Baekhyun anyway. And yet, the one instance that Kyungsoo begs off, it’s last time they ever see each other again. Sometimes, as he clocks in later and later at work until he’d given up sleep entirely, he can’t help but be haunted with the thought that it had all been his fault–

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulders, startling the younger man out of his thoughts as he stares up at the other in surprise. “I know what you’re thinking, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, grip tight and lips pressed in a thin line. “And you’re wrong. What happened to Baekhyun, it could have happened any other day.”

“But I could have been there for him!” Kyungsoo finds himself arguing, vision going blurry as tears roll down his cheeks and his voice raises. “I’m a doctor! I could have saved him!”

“He died on impact, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol shouts back, voice shaking, and through the tears Kyungsoo can see the wet streaks on the elder’s face. “You couldn’t have saved him even if you tried!”

Kyungsoo bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood, eyes clenched shut. “But I could have stopped him.”

Chanyeol shakes his head so hard Kyungsoo can feel it rattling his own bones. “Baekhyun would have risked his life to save that boy no matter what. Don’t act like you don’t know that.”

And Kyungsoo does know. He knows it so well, and he hates it just as much. In the background, Kyungsoo hears the sound of the robot walking, muted thuds of gears and machinery sliding together, and the tears fall harder.

He just misses Baekhyun so much.


End file.
